Through the Eyes of George, the Milk Bar Man
by kizkool
Summary: One shot. Hermione growing up told by George who runs the local milk bar.A little hhr Please Review!


Here is a one-shot I wrote just then... just a small little plot I formed in my head.  
Disclaimer: Not JKR... The only character I own is George...

Enjoy!

* * *

I still remember the day Hermione moved into the neighbourhood. Only a small little child, she begged her mother for a colourful, children's magazine, before being contented with a lollypop I handed her. 

From that day onward, I watched Hermione grow up. I am only the owner of the local milk bar but to Hermione I was a little more. She would come up and talk to me as she flicked through a magazine, casually commenting on how ridiculous the latest hair-do looked.

I remember watched her come with friends, some changing but some staying and accompanying her to my milk bar every time.  
Then, one day she walked in with tears sparkling in her chocolate brown eyes.  
"Why, what is wrong Hermione?" I asked, being prepared to threaten any girl or boy who had caused Hermione such emotional pain.  
"Oh it's nothing George."  
"It must be something if you have teary eyes!" I insisted, pulling out a chair and a small sherbet lolly. Gratefully she sat down and clutched the lolly in her hand.  
"I'm just so confused! I'm happy because I got offered a place at a new school, far away from here. But I'm sad because it means I have to leave here and my friends, something I'm not sure I want to do."

"Well a new school, that sure is good news! But I also understand about you being afraid of moving."  
Hermione looked at me, expecting to hear some more advice.  
"Honestly, If I were you? I would go to this new school for a term and see what it is like. If you don't like it, well you will always be welcome here," I suggested.  
She smiled at me.  
"Thankyou," She whispered before walking out the door.

And that was the last I saw from Hermione for a while. When she came back she was taller and happier then when I had last seen her.  
"Oh George, my new school is wonderful! I wish I could tell you all about it! But I just came to get some milk for mum and see you before I leave again,"  
"So you are going back?" I asked.  
"Oh yes, going to this school is the best thing I have ever done," Hermione smiled as I returned her change and pressed a small sherbet lolly into her hand.

The next time I saw Hermione she was muttering something under her breath about a 'Tom Riddle' and a 'Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter'.  
"Are they you're new friends?" I asked as she placed bread and yoghurt onto the counter.  
"Well Harry and Ginny are but Tom Riddle is certainly not!" She exclaimed as she handed me some money.  
"Well I hope you keep making new friends, and don't hold a grudge against this Tom Riddle kid," I said as I gave her a small sherbet lolly.

She smiled at me and walked out the door.

When Hermione next walked into my milk bar she was wringing her hands, again muttering about 'Harry Potter' but also a 'Ron Weasley'.  
"Have you got a boyfriend?" I asked curiously as she picked up several tins of cat food.  
"No, but I have a new pet named Crookshanks," She replied.  
"Nice name," I said as I calculated up the cost.  
"Thankyou," She replied as she handed me the money. I smiled as I returned her change, accompanied by a sherbet lolly.

The next time I saw Hermione was a few years later. Now she was quite a bit taller and definitely prettier. She was sobbing, clutching tissues and grabbing a big block of chocolate.  
"Bad day?" I asked sympathetically as I watched her double back for another block.  
"Just dumped my boyfriend Ron and I still don't know if it was the right thing to do," She confessed as she handed over her money.  
"As long as you do what you're heart desires, everything will be okay," I reminded her as I handed her a sherbet lolly. She smiled a watery smile and left.

I was getting older and I had begun to look for someone else to take over the shop. My daughter was interested but not fully enthusiastic. As I contemplated applications, Hermione walked in, accompanied by a tall man with very black hair and very green eyes.  
"George, I would like you to meet my fiancé Harry. Harry Potter." She announced proudly. Harry smiled shyly at me.  
"Very pleased to meet you Harry. You make sure you take good care of Hermione," I said as I shook his hand.  
"Oh I will sir," He assured me. I smiled.  
"I just came to say goodbye," Hermione said.  
"Goodbye?" I asked.  
"Yes, we are moving to Australia," Hermione replied.  
"Australia," I repeated, still trying to understand all this.

Hermione nodded excitedly and I couldn't help but feel happy for her.  
I opened my arms for a hug and hugged Hermione tightly. She had grown up. She had followed her heart. She was happy.  
I couldn't have felt any prouder as I whispered goodbye and pressed two sherbet lollies into her hand, decorated by a new ring.

A few months later I received a letter from Hermione, full of things that had happened and descriptions of Australia.

Then a few weeks later I was surprised to look up from the chair I hardly moved from to see Hermione.  
"You came back," I whispered as she hugged me.  
"Only so you could meet my new child," She replied as she revealed a small toddler with dark brown curly hair and green eyes.  
"George, meet Lily," She introduced. I smiled at Lily, feeling like a proud grandparent. She grinned a toothless grin and I handed her a lollypop, just like I handed Hermione a lollypop many years ago.

Soon afterwards I grew older and older. My daughter took over the milk bar with the special order that every time she saw Lily she was to give her a sherbet lolly.  
Because no child can grow up without them, or the comforting presence of a trusted elder.

* * *

Hope you liked it!  
Also PLEASE review.. reviews keep me willing to post another chapter/ or fic!!  
Thanks for reading  
Cya

Kat


End file.
